The invention relates to antifreeze agent containing alkylene glycol, inorganic chlorine containing substances, and particularly sweeteners having a polyhydroxy functional group. A composition of antifreeze which provides marked antifreeze effects by the use of small volume.
Antifreeze is a substance that is added to a liquid, usually water, to lower the freezing point of aqueous system and also prevent the formation of solid ice. The antifreeze agents can include inorganic salts such as sodium chloride, magnesium chloride, calcium chloride, potassium acetate, sodium acetate, ammonium phosphate, ammonium nitrate, and such organic compounds as low molecular weight alcohol, glycol, lactates, and urea
The present invention relates to antifreeze systems particularly a solution for closed container products in gifts, toys, and medical industry. In recent years, there are more and more commercial products which its design have liquid filled in a closed container such as glass, acrylic, polycarbonate, Polyethylene, polypropylene, polyvinyl chloride, and thermoplastic rubber and the like. The complication associated with the transportation and storage of this water filled products, which can be frozen during the winter, has became a major commercial problem. Acceptable antifreeze must satisfy many requirements. The most essential of these are the ability to lower the freezing point of water to the lowest winter operating temperature, satisfactory of chemical stability and service, minimal effect on materials in contact with antifreeze and usefulness for at least one winter season.
Besides the freezing point lowering effect of such substance in water, the use of antifreeze must take into consideration the corrosion of the agent to the metal surface as well as the environmental effects of such substance. The less expensive and most widely used antifreeze agents have been sodium chloride, calcium or mixtures thereof. However, because of the chlorine content of such substances, when they are brought into aqueous solution, significant corrosion can be observed on ferrous metal or other metal surface. The use of organic antifreeze agents can reduce the danger of corrosion since many organic compounds are significantly less aggressive with the respect to surfaces of different materials and can be more compatible with corrosion inhibitors with respect to metals. However, organic compounds are more expensive than the inorganic salt and simply are not as economical and the organic products have a problem of environmental pollution. Since the antifreeze will be used in consumer product, we use food ingredients in this antifreeze product.
Previously to development of the present invention, water systems exposed to sub-freezing temperatures have been protected by addition of either ethylene glycol or propylene glycol solutions to reduce the freezing and/or solid expansion point of resulting liquid mixture below the lowest extreme of ambient temperature expected. Ethylene glycol however is toxic compared to other available additives and it was prohibited to use in consumer products. Sugar alcohols are readily available, inexpensive materials and are easily processed and these polyols with magnesium chloride have been found to boost the antifreeze effect so that substantially less of it is required for winterizing closed water systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,027 to Preusch, et al. disclose a antifreeze for potable water requires 12% corn syrup, 30% propylene glycol, 58% water, is effective for freezing and expansion protection down to −45° C. The used amount of propylene glycol is about 30%. U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,610 to Kaes describes a liquid phase which is an aqueous solution of about 3–10% by alkali silicate and about 40% potassium carbonate, can be used in the temperature as low as −30° C. The solid content of the aqueous solution is up to about 40 to 50%.